With continuous development of a display technology, a display device such as a television, a computer and a mobile phone and other electronic products has gradually become a necessity in people's daily lives. However, when a user uses the above-described display device, he/she usually needs to use a number of auxiliary devices to manipulate the display device. For example, when the user is playing a game, he/she needs to use a game handle, to implement display screen positioning or equipment switching and other operations. For example, in a procedure when the user is viewing a picture or a movie, he/she needs to control the picture displayed on the display device with a remote controller. In this way, convenience of using the display device is reduced.